Chemistry
by otp-fandomfeels
Summary: AU where Riley is a sophomore with a crush on Maya. Story will have at least three parts but may grow into more (haven't decided yet). Femslash. Rilaya. Maya x Riley.
1. 1

Riley sat down at the lunch table. She was always the first one to the table. She wanted to be first to make sure her friends and her always got the best spot. Riley spotted Maya, her secret crush, enter the lunchroom. Riley fixed her hair and sat up straighter.

Maya Hart had just moved here last year, and she was Riley's partner in chemistry next hour. They weren't close, but they got along. Maya was always really nice to Riley, and Riley had developed a little crush along the way.

Riley didn't want to get caught staring at Maya, so she scanned the lunchroom for Farkle and Smackle, her two best friends. She didn't see them anywhere, although they were both slow walkers, and it usually took them awhile to get to the lunchroom.

Riley sees someone sits down across from her and turns her attention to them.

It's Maya.

Riley's eyes widen as she tries to keep her cool. Maya leans forward and whispers, "When I ask you a question say yes, okay?"

Riley asks, "Okay, why?"

Maya says, "Just wait."

Riley looks at Maya confused, what should she be waiting for? She opens her mouth to ask Maya, and Maya asks her, "Do you want to go make out in the janitor's closet?"

Riley lets out a shaky, "Yes." Riley would have said yes to almost anything Maya asked her, but she was not expecting that question, not that she minded.

Maya grabbed Riley's hand and leads her out of the cafeteria. On their way out, they passed Farkle and Smackle, who were encouragingly giving her a thumbs up.

Riley follows Maya, completely dumbfounded. She has no idea why Maya would ask her to do this all of a sudden, they barely talked outside of chemistry. Riley was glad Maya was her partner because Riley was the only sophomore in a class full of juniors. Maya was always very nice to Riley, but she had never been this nice.

Maya shuts the door behind Riley, and Riley's heart speeds up. She has never been alone with Maya before.

Maya says, "I know you must be wondering why I asked you to make out in the janitor's closet with me."

Riley wasn't going to question it, she was going to take what she could get, but she might as well figure out why Maya did ask her. Riley asks, "So why did you?"

Maya says, "Missy, my ex, wanted to get back together, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. I told her I was interested in someone else, and I said it was you because you are always so nice to me."

Riley smiles, she is glad that Maya felt safe to ask her, she is especially glad Maya didn't ask someone else. Now that she knows Maya doesn't want to make out with her, she is wondering what they will talk about while they are in here.

Maya asks, "Are you good at lying?"

Riley smiles, shakes her head, and says, "No."

"Well then," Maya says, "I guess we will have to make out then. If that's okay with you, of course."

"It's okay with me, I wouldn't want to blow your cover."

It is more than okay with Riley, if anything, she would have wanted Maya to ask her sooner. Maya grabs Riley's face in her hands and kisses her.

Riley runs her hands through Maya's hair and brings Maya closer to her. Their tongues dance together like they were built for each other.

Riley lets her hands wander down to Maya's perfect ass. Maya pushes Riley against the wall and wraps Riley's legs around her body.

Maya's lips leave Riley's as they travel down Riley's neck and behind her ear. Just then, the bell rings and Maya says, "Thanks Riley, I owe you one."

Maya sets Riley down and leaves the closet. Riley smiles to herself, not only did she just make out with Maya, Maya now owes her. Riley wonders if she will ever make Maya do anything for her.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you guys think of this. Not sure exactly where I want to take it, but I have a few ideas. This story will have _at least_ three parts. I want it to have more, but it will have at least three. Please review!**


	2. 2

After that, Riley had been more nervous around Maya, even her friends noticed. Riley couldn't focus in chemistry, her favorite class, because Maya sat next to her.

"Listen, Riley," Farkle said, "Isadora and I have been talking, and we think it would be best if you told Maya about your feelings for her."

Riley scoffs and asks, "So I don't get a say as to when I tell my crush I like them?

Farkle says, "Of course you can, but we think you need to tell Maya sooner rather than later."

Smackle says, "She is beautiful and will likely have a mate in three weeks time."

"Three weeks?" If Riley had said it any louder, the whole cafeteria would have heard.

Smackle nods and Farkle says, "Riley, I don't want to sit here and watch you suffer for another year when you see Maya with a new girlfriend. You need to ask her out before someone else does."

Riley says, "These are my feelings we are talking about. If I want to sit and pine after Maya, then I will. I am the one who gets to decide when or if I tell my feelings to someone."

Riley stands up from the lunch table and walks out of the cafeteria

Smackle asks, "Farkle, you aren't going to interfere, are you?"

Farkle says, "I don't like seeing Riley hurt."

"My mom told me that nothing good ever happens when you get involved in other people's relationships."

"There is no relationship to get involved with! Riley hasn't gone on one date with Maya, and she is already heartbroken. Riley wants a chance with Maya, all she needs is a push."

"I still don't think this is a good idea, if Riley finds out, she will get mad."

Farkle pauses before saying, "What you and Riley don't realize is that I'm doing this to stop Riley from being hurt, you can't stop me from protecting my friend, Isadora."

* * *

"Hey wait up!" Maya turns around and sees Farkle Minkus, a genius in the grade below her.

"Listen, you seem nice, but you're not my type," Maya says, turning around to leave school. She is already going to be home later than usual today because she had detention, she doesn't want to waste her time talking to some guy.

"I know I'm not, but my friend Riley is."

Maya stops walking and turns back around. She asks, "Riley Matthews is your friend?"

Farkle says, "Probably not much longer after this conversations, but as of right now, yes."

"Why won't she be your friend after this conversation?"

"Because I'm about to tell you one of her secrets."

Maya backs up and says, "Listen, Riley is a sweet girl, but if she wants me to know her secrets, she would have told me."

Farkle shakes his head and says, "She wants you to know, but she will never tell you."

"That doesn't make any sense Farkle, and I don't feel comfortable with you telling me Riley's secrets."

"Riley likes you."

"What?"

"You heard me," Farkle says, "but I'll repeat myself anyway. Riley has feelings for you."

"Really?"

Maya couldn't believe that someone as sweet and innocent like Riley liked her.

Farkle says, "I'm telling you this because I know Riley won't make the first move, she is terrified of rejection."

Maya nods and says, "Thank you for telling me."

"I hope you also know that Riley is special," Farkles continues, "Riley is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She cares about everybody, even those who have hurt her. I also want you to know that there is a long list people who care about Riley, so if you hurt her, you won't get off easy."

Maya says, "I don't want to hurt Riley, I just want to add another name to that list of people who care about her."


End file.
